tcefandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Collins
Kelly Collins was a volatile, bipolar student at Eagle University who was institutionalized just as she was about to graduate. She was the President of the Student Government funded Commuter Student Association, where she supervised Kevin, Colleen, and David. Kelly dated Kevin during her senior year and was very possessive of him. Before College Kelly's father was abusive, but her codependent mother continually took him back, believing the family could not function without him. After enough cycles of this, Kelly finally snapped. One day, after Kelly came home from school, she saw that her father had raped her mother and then passed out drunk. That day, Kelly took a kitchen knife and slit her father's throat. Due to the circumstances and Kelly's young age, she faced no charges, but had to go through counseling. Kelly believed she did the right thing for her family, but her mother, emotionally hooked on her father, never forgave Kelly for what she did. Kelly's mother barely spoke a word to her since then and kicked her out of the house the day she turned 18. Having gone through so much pain with her mother by her side, the only thing Kelly wanted was a good relationship with her, and her mother's cold attitude has scarred her for life. Freshman and Sophomore Year Nothing is known about Kelly's first two years of college, except that she thinks about her mom almost every night. Junior Year Kelly briefly crosses paths with Kevin after he sets a bookcase on fire in a campus office. During the end of her junior year, Kelly becomes president of the CSA, and changes it from a laid back supportive atmosphere to one that organizes extreme protests and petitions. Senior Year Personality Kelly is bipolar, appearing very sweet and considerate at times, yet is prone to random fits of anger and violence. She is passionate about students' rights on campus and is aggravated when others don't share her enthusiasm. On many occasions, Kelly is shown to be a feminist: refusing Kevin's offer to give her his coat and criticizing Lizzy's behavior after a breakup. Kelly is ridiculously strong and athletic, since she channels all her anger and frustrations in life into working out. Kelly enjoys first person shooter games and has the goal of being the first "Alpha Woman." In her relationship with Kevin, they have a lot of fun, but she has no desire to share the pains of her past with Kevin or to acknowledge the personal struggles that Kevin himself is dealing with, as she prefers not to show weakness. Kelly is very possessive of Kevin and refuses to let him go even after he suggests that they take it easy, instead looking to killing Tanya as the solution. Behind the Scenes Kelly is seen, but not heard in Season 1, Episode 1. She doesn't appear again until she is part of the main cast in Season 2, Episode 1. Kelly is voiced by ameangelofsin, who was actually the third actor to be offered the part. The final decision was not one that Lord Egghead regretted!